Conventionally, a technique that improves running performance of a vehicle has been proposed. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of a tire air pressure control device. The tire air pressure control device preliminarily performs a predictive control of tire pressure so as to obtain the maximum cornering force corresponding to a predicted load movement amount.